Shielding Sword
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk Anti Hero/Vigilante! OFC Pairings undecided will be AU Rating may go up
1. ReLife

**Summary** : This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk

Pairings undecided. Anti!Hero/vigilante! OFC AU

* * *

She didn't remember how she died.

Then again she never remembers how exactly she dies nor when she is reborn until it is much too late.

Of course, she barely remembered her first life, but like riding a bike, there were some things you could never forget. She remembered the things she enjoyed, most of which were in bits and pieces from her first and original life.

Things that, to her, were timeless, such as Harry Potter and Star Wars, superheroes like Batman and while many blended together, several animes like Naruto and Bleach. But as each life came and went, little by little, she began to forget.

She knew her first life was happy and she recalled how she woke up in the second amidst a battlefield that was literally out of an anime. The third was short-lived in yet another once believed fictional world filled with bloodshed, tributes, and a brutal capitol.

This life, her fourth, she knew the cycle would never end. She didn't know why nor did she understand how, but it wasn't as if she could stop her rebirth after every death. And as dark as it was, a small part of her didn't want it to stop.

Once, years ago, she had thought about living in a world from a tale, a story, a book, would be fun. And while it was always painful and tortuous to lose the ones you loved time and time again, she still somehow got attached to the new cast of characters in every life, this one would be the same.

* * *

She woke up from the haze with blurry eyes, finally coming to with her surroundings and taking in the knowledge that she was once again reborn.

She had been born a girl yet again, not that she minded. It was one of the few constants in her lives.

It still was amusing how even though she couldn't remember her family nor even her own name in the first life, she still compared every life she lived to that one. Course, each life had been believed fictional, and no doubt this one, her fourth, would be one too.

It was nice to be in such a peaceful lull, the first time in years. Perhaps, just maybe, this life wouldn't be filled endless bloodshed.

* * *

Heroes. This world was filled with fucking heroes. Of fucking course there was something more than just a slightly more advanced Japan, there were heroes, and villains, and superpowers.

'Quirks' that's what they're called, mutations and abilities that most of the population have. She almost her shit the day her father began putting a broken cup back together again just by swirling his finger. And as embarrassing as it was, she _did_ shit herself when her mom began moving the Earth to make space for a swimming pool in the backyard.

At first, she thought, this had to be x-men or like Batman but she was proved wrong one night sometime after her first 7 months of her new life.

Her parents had the news on one night when the weatherman had been cut off to breaking news. Apparently a hero, the so-called '#1' was fighting a mob of villains downtown and from the helicopter cam, the said hero was winning.

Now to be fair, it had been well over 40+ years since she had seen the show and read the manga. And true, there had once been a time, in her vague memories where she had dressed up from a character from the show. But to say she had been reborn into a world with the blonde equivalent of Superman, with the freakin 'V' for victory for his bangs even.

"... _And there you have it, All Might defeating yet another villain_ -"

And it was at that moment she began to laugh.

* * *

She had been just over 3 when she came face to face with the reality of heroes and villains.

Her parents, like most first time parents, did everything within their power (and quirks) to give her a great childhood. One of these great things was taking her to the neighborhood park to "socialize with friends". Which in all honesty, was an excuse for all the parents to talk and gossip while their children discovered that eating dirt tastes bad.

Two or three times a week for the past month, her mother had been dropping her off in the sandbox to play with the other children. To say she hated it was an understatement.

Her previous two lives she was forced to grow up and mature fast, which was easy for her seeing how she had the mindset of someone years past her physical age. And of course her first life she was just like them, no added intelligence. But because this life was so similar to the first, being too mature, too smart, and too much like an adult wasn't good.

So instead she opted for the 'smarter than an average kid but not creepy about it' the later part was an issue in her last life. With acting like her physical age meant associating with others her age, meaning actual children.

She didn't hate it or love it but it was tiresome and troublesome and completely utterly boring (a statement a friend from a lifetime ago would agree with). And it was at one of these social gatherings when it happened.

It started off as a normal afternoon, her parents talking to others and herself plopped in between a green-eyed blonde that couldn't stop smiling and a white-haired boy who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else then there. They were the kids of her parents best friends and true, they would grow out of their childish habits, it was still difficult for her to connect. It was when they were playing a game of tag when _it_ happened.

No one realized what was happening until it was too late. Screaming filled the once quiet air, the sounds of yelling and the fast rush of parents and children overcame the park. But it wasn't until blood went flying and the cries and screams of people were cut short in their throats did her mind flew into overdrive.

She understood death, she knew what it was like to die and lose those she loved. But it was too soon and her memories and emotions went chaotic. She wasn't physically an adult in this life yet, she couldn't use the skills or abilities that she had in her previous, not with this body. All she could do was remain frozen as her parents scooped her up and the blonde boy.

It was only with her parent's frantic shaking and shouting to the others to run and take cover did she snap out of her state. And then she it, _the villains_ , the ones who thought it would be fun to slice up little kids and laugh. She wanted them dead, no _she needed_ them dead. When the blonde boy, Sato, began to shake did she realize the killing intent seeping out of her, a part of her was impressed that even after several years she could still do it?

Her mother was doing her best to hold out until the heroes came, using her Earth quirk to move the soil, sand, and trees to create a defense. Her father and several other parents were doing their best to collect the kids and pull the injured away from the mess. But it wasn't good enough, even though the adults were doing what they could to shield the kid's eyes, she saw the glimpses of a losing battle.

Her mother, with her long hair and bright green eyes the eyes that were passed on to herself, was loosing. She wasn't a hero, she wasn't taught to push her quirk and combat the side effects, and what was worse the villains could see it. And her father, the man whose bright orange hair was her own, was doing everything he could not rush to his wife's side.

It was the moment after her mother got hit by a flying knife did help come. It wasn't until her mother's bright beautiful face smash into the ground did the heroes arrive, the sunlight bouncing off their shiny suits. It wasn't until her mother's Earth quirk finally gave out till the #1 and #2 heroes take down the villains in a matter of minutes.

And it wasn't until that night did she and her dad found out the state her mother was in. Her mother wasn't a hero, she wasn't licensed to use her quirk, she didn't have the insurance to cover what happened. And the only thing they got for it was a 'thank you' and a hospital full of pitying looks.


	2. Your Name

**Summary** : This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own/wish to own MHA. All I have is my oc(s) and the story idea.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sight mention of Bleach/its just here I guess

* * *

Things changed after that day. Her father, the happy cheerful man that always brought her home candy every day, the man who told her stories and jokes, the one whose big toothy smile reminded her of a boy from years past, changed.

She had thought he could fix things. His quirk, fix things that were broken, but to her despair, it couldn't work on living things. And he tried long nights at the hospital past visiting hours he spent trying to make his quirk work. He was pushing it to his limits, fixing things that didn't need to be fixed.

She had seen it once in the hospital, her father leaning over her mother's body hands folded over hers as the air around him spun. His skin sweating, his eyes watery and breathing ragged, but nothing worked. Her mother would never wake.

* * *

She was five when she manifested her quirk, at least when it fully developed. At first, around 4 months before her birthday she discovered that she could move the dirt in the park with her hands. It wasn't a lot, she couldn't do much more than manipulate it to follow her fingertips for a few minutes before it collapsed. She had her mother's quirk.

When she told her dad about her quirk he stared at her as life seeing a ghost before a smile that she had not seen in over a year grace his face. It was difficult for them to come together again, it was even harder for her and her dad to be a family but they tried.

It was the night of her fifth birthday, her dad gave her a small package as a present. Opening the green wrapping paper she stared wide-eyed at what was a pair of blue flower like hairpins. She swore she'd seen these once before once a lifetime ago, but she couldn't place from where.

Staring up at her dad he smiled at her, kneeling in front of her. "These hairpins, they've passed down in the family for many years, over a hundred." He paused as his face grew softer, "My mother gave these to me, to give to my future daughter which is you." He smiled warmly, "I think it's time you wear these." He finished lifting them out of the small box and placing them into her hair.

The moment they touched her hair, a bright orange light filled the room blowing back both herself and her father. Both wide-eyed and shock saw as an orange translucent like shield appeared separating her and her father.

She remembered back to the story of an orange haired teen fighting against demon ghosts in modern Japan (or had it been imperial?) and his friends, specifically a girl with the same bright orange hair her dad had with a pair oddly familiar hair-clips. How could she forget that anime, _Windex._

* * *

By the time she was six, she had a good understanding of her quirk. She could manipulate soil but that was where her earth like talents ended. She couldn't do what her mother was able to do, moving the Earth, creating pillars, mini landslides, or even growing things, though she had an affinity for making grass pop up, not the most useful skill albeit.

When she was able to, in secret, she'd work on the skill, pushing her limits, which was ultimately just shifting piles of dirt back and forth a few feet but every little thing helped. To her, if she was able to manipulate the soil well enough and move it fast enough she could use it in combat, even if it merely meant a dirt screen it could be a good enough distraction.

Her other 'quirk' was both just as difficult yet easier at the same time. Unlike with her soil manipulation quirk where she had seen someone else use it but didn't have any instruction with it, the second one she had never seen someone else use it, but her father had found old journals containing information on how to use it.

From what it seemed, this quirk wasn't exactly a quirk. It was a hereditary ability passed down through her father's side of the family. Somewhere along the line, her great great great grandmother was the originator of the ability, back before the evolution of quirks. It was a strange ability indeed, and the last person who was able to completely unlock the abilities was her grandmother who had long since passed, unfortunately.

Which, of course, left her to her own devices with it. Thankfully she could recall enough information from that anime who had a character who looked much like herself that could do ideally what she could do (or was it vice versa?).

Activating it was the hardest thing. Unlike how her processors had written, that she could just summon the orange transparent shield out of sheer will, she had, unfortunately not been able to. And so, begrudgingly, the orange haired girl was forced to practice summoning it which would ultimately end with disappointment.

It had been on one afternoon, strolling in a park on her way home had she finally been able to summon and use her family 'quirk'. The blue floral hairpins in her orange hair checking every few minutes to ensure they were still there. The park itself was a harsh reminder of the past and the events that had taken her mother away.

It wasn't till she heard the screams of children did she snap out of her thoughts.

"Kaa-chan! Stop it please!"

"Shut up Deku! You useless-"

"Is there a problem here?" She cut in, grabbing the blonde boys hand in her own, shielding the green haired boy who was in tears behind her.

The blonde only glared, "Get out of my way!" he cried out reving up his quirk as her eyes widened, the boy behind her begging the blonde to stop.

She didn't know what his quirk was nor did she care as she pulled the green haired boy into her arms protecting him from whatever quirk the bully of the other boy had. But the impact of the quirk never came. Did the blonde not have a quirk? What on Earth-?

Before her eyes, forming around her and the boy in her arms was a orange sphere like shield blocking out the now furious boy from touching them. Her quirk, the shield, it was working, she had summoned it. But, how? Why now? Why not before? What was different?

She didn't have much time to think as the blonde charged at her and the shield, spouting curses, that she was definitely sure he shouldn't be saying at his age. But his tangent of belligerent words cut off as he smacked into the translucent sphere with a hard _smack_.

However, it wasn't the end of that as he continued to hit into it until the shield began to vibrate causing her to furrow her brows. She didn't know what this was, nor did she read anything about this occurring. Was the shield falling? Was it not strong enough?

The blonde seemed to think that it was at least, as she saw the sparks in his hands as he charged once more at them. But the moment he touched it, the vibrating stopped, the shield curving in like a bubble but not breaking as it ricocheted the surprised boy backward a good 20 feet.

Everyone stared at it speechless for what seemed like a good few minutes before the now embarrassed and shocked blonde stood up sneering but instead of shouting or fighting back, he walked away (though from the corner of her eye, he was limping.)

Her attention now solely on the whimpering and yet somehow awestruck young boy in front of her she gave him a small smile. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

He tilted his head up to look at her, shaking his head with a quiet 'no'. "You didn't have to that, Kaa-chan only does that because I deserve it."

She stared at the green haired boy, "Why do you deserve him beating you up?" She asked, though it might've come out harsher then what she intended as he physical flinched and whimpered softly.

Refusing to look her in the eye he mumbled something softly, "Quirkless". She paused, did she hear him correctly?

"Quirkless you say?" She paused shaking her head and without another word, pulled the fragile boy into a tight hug. "It doesn't matter if you're quirkless or not, that doesn't make you any less," she paused pulling away from the shocked boy, "Have you ever killed someone? Have you cheated someone? Did you harm someone else?" She questioned him.

Sniffling and shaking his head she continued, "Then you **do not** deserve that treatment that boy was giving you. In fact he deserves it far more than you do. And if he ever touches you again, I want you to stand up to him, tell an adult, hell come find me and I'll knock that sneer off his face, got it?"

He could only stare at her eyes wide and mouth agape as his eyes began to water again, breaking out into a full sob. It was at that point she began to freak out herself, she had never been good with children, and crying children were the hardest for her.

"Hey hey, it's okay, I'm sorry I upset, it's going to be okay." She comforted, at least trying to do so, "My name's Maki Himura*."

Sniffling quieter than before he shook his head, "No it's-" he paused, eyes boring into hers like shattered Christmas lights, "it's not you, I-I've...no one… No no one's ever been nice to be like you," he paused hiccuping on the verge of tears once more, "And because I'm quirkless no one has ever been-"

She understood where he was coming from, to himself, he wasn't special, he was useless. She had seen a few kids feel the same throughout the last few years as quirks began to manifest, even one of her playmates when she was a baby, the once big toothed grinning blonde boy was quirkless.

"What's your name?" She asked him softly.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

She gave him the biggest smile she could, "Well Izuku, I'll be your friend okay?" And with that his eyes sparked up, nodding his head profusely and tearing up once again, but this time from happiness. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you home, ne? In case that idiot comes back."

Though he protested she ended up walking him back to his house, which surprising was pretty close to her own, only a 10 minute walk. As they walked, the boy Izuku began to open up, gushing over his favorite heroes. Maki smiled at his enthusiasm, it was in fact quite cute as he discussed the stats of some of the top heroes, Best Jeanist, Present Mic, even a few obscure ones. Though when he brought up All Might and Endeavor her smile faltered, though went unnoticed by the boy.

She still had a dislike to both heroes, they hadn't been able to save her mom. And for that, while a bit petty, didn't get the greatest joy out of the rest of the conversation. However she did find it interesting the amount of information he knew, and what, he was perhaps a year or two younger than herself? He had to be four or maybe five yet he knew so memorized and knew so much. In fact, in the right hands it could be useful, though also be useful in the wrong hands. Which gave her a great idea.

"Hey Izuku" she began gaining the hyper boys attention, "You said you wanted to be a hero right? Well you don't need a quirk to be one you know?"

Izuku for his credit looked confused at her words, continuing, "You see there's a lot of heroes who need people to help them out, heroes can't always do things on their own, they have side kicks, assistants, managers etc. And while I know it's not exactly what you had in mind, it's a way to get your foot in the door." She paused still not reaching Izuku.

"With the information you have already, and when you get older,m if you continue knowing so much, heroes can use that to help them out, not just knowing their own weaknesses and colleagues but also if applied to villains can help them." She saw the wheels turning in his head, eyes widening and lighting up.

"Of course knowing all that could also put you in harms way, so training can help you, you know? Heroes train all the time, and you can get pretty strong, pushing your body, but safely, could almost become like a strength quirk in itself. And when you actually think about it, there's many Heroes whose quirk aren't considered heroic not to mention-"

She stopped realizing Izuku had stopped a few paces behind herself, mumbling under his breath. Maki paused, did she say something wrong? Had she unintentionally broken him? Oh no what would his parents think? Would-?

Her thoughts were cut off as the green haired boy launched himself towards her, "Do you really think I can become a hero, Himura-san?" He asked excitedly, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Amused by his happiness she nodded feverently, "Of course! I know you can be a hero, with enough training and perseverance anyone can be one!" She paused adding, "In fact one of my, friends, Taiyou*, he's just like you. He's quirkless but he's been training, and I'm sure he'll become a great hero one day." She exclaimed, remembering the blonde boy, "And you can call me Maki-chan, alright? We are close in age Izuku-kun." Though she had left out the part where he was not the same cheerful sun ball, but a closed off driven boy and though he was older than her, still was only just so by 2 years, he was far too mature for his age, reminding her of the child soldiers she had once seen years in her previous lives. But little Izuku need not know, he only needed the confidence that someone else could achieve what he could.

They continued the short walk to Izuku's house, while he gushed over the idea that he too could make it big, even asking if he could meet her friend, in which Maki had responded that perhaps they could meet. After dropping him off at his apartment, his mother who had come out wondering where is boy could be, offered to take her home too (which defeated the purpose of taking Izuku home) and tried to offer her dinner when she turned her down. Though tempted, the orange haired girl responded with a no, but maybe in the future before taking her leave and promising that she will see the boy soon.

She hadn't realized how tired and drained she was until she made it back home. But it didn't stop herself from feeling giddy that she was able to successfully use her other quirk. She just had to figure out how to summon it whenever. Though her mind was also distracted by the two boys she met today. Something was familiar about them, but she couldn't pinpoint why.

The only thing she could recall from the world she was in was the main character was a high school student who was the apprentice of All Might. She had pondered if little Midoriya was this main character, but he couldn't be, the main character's name was Deku, wasn't it?

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Maki (真貴)- True or precious

Himura- (日村)- Scarlet/red village

Taiyou- (太陽)- Thick/lots of sunlight

* * *

 **A/N** : Chapter 2 done! Took a bit longer then usual, this was about 2.6k words, the next few ones will probably smaller, but more frequent.


	3. Interlude: Izuku

**Summary** : This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own/wish to own MHA. All I have is my oc(s) and the story idea.

* * *

.

Izuku was a smart boy. Both his teachers and mother agreed he was so, but he had never felt smart until Maki appeared in his life. Sure wasn **'t** his first friend, but she was his only and if it weren't for her, Izuku didn't know where he would be without her.

To her credit she was always there. Walking him to his school before her own, waiting there with arms after school, shielding him Kaa-chan and the others attacks. And she would be there sitting in his room, listening to everything he told her, from the little things of what they learned in school to the current hero stats and latest All Might merchandise releases, she was there for him, sitting beside his life size All Might plush.

At first he had thought she was lying to him. Who would want to be friends with a quirkless when there were so many people with hero quirks to be friends with? Truly, he had thought the night he first met her that it would be just a one time encounter. But the surprised look on his face when he had left the house the following morning to find the orange haired green eyed girl standing outside waiting for him because as she said "we're friends, and friends walk to school together" even if she went to the school a few blocks away from his own.

She continued to surprise as after school she was there again waiting for him, large green eyes staring into his own. Izuku truly didn't know if this was all a dream, and it was, he never wanted to awaken from it. He had a friend. The first friend he'd have in years, the first that had ever acknowledge him, to not yell at him for missing up or being quirkless, never once had she been anything but nice. _Was this what real friends were like? Were they all like Maki?_ The greenette thought to himself numerous times throughout the last eight months of knowing his friend.

If he truly was her friend, then how on earth did he end up in his current situation?

The now six year old Izuku (whose birthday had been a week ago and in which he received a collectors edition of the Top 10 pen collection as well as an Endeavor and All Might Journal set from Maki to which he began crying again as the orange haired girl merely shrugged off his questions of how she had got them) found himself smacking and using anything he could get his hands on, bats, bricks, branches to even his backpack in order to break Maki shield, which was currently around her in an translucent sphere.

Of course it wasn't the first time he had done this in fact, this was if by his count, the 17th time he and Maki were in the park after school with them practicing using her quirk. At first he adamantly refused, he didn't want to hurt her what if the shield did break and he ended up hitting and injuring his friend? It was hard for him to say no, especially to his only friend, but he didn't want to cause her pain.

Though as it turned out it didn't really matter in the end, Maki had convinced Izuku to help her build up the shield the one quirk she practiced. In fact he had almost forgotten she had a second one, the one where she could move the Earth though he later found out it was just the ability to move dirt and make it float a few feet off the ground. And Maki had seemed to brush off that quirk, not really caring about it, which made a part of him jealous. She had two quirks, _two_ of them and he had nothing, his friend was so willing to give up one just to strengthen the other and true he knew that they were heroes out there who did the same focusing on the quirk that would be the most useful, but still he thought it was a waste. He had mentioned it once but she didn't really seem to care at the time, her mind was somewhere else and he let it go. Which brought him back to the present with him hitting a shield with a giant aluminum bat.

At first he did it because they were friends, not thinking that there was there was a motive for Izuku. Which left him quite surprised and even embarrassed when Maki, on the fifth day told him

"Izu-kun, I thought this would be a good way to build up strength. We're both young so it's not like either of us could go to a gym yet, so this is what I could think of, you know?" She had paused a moment "It's also so we could train together, I thought you knew, if you want to stop we can. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

After that he didn't ask any of the questions, he helped her and in turn she helped him. The orange haired girl would tell him what would benefit him, even making an exercise regime that consisted of stretches, small runs around the playground, and even getting him a book of hand to hand combat. And whenever he got stuck, Maki helped out, correcting his stance, and giving him tips and tricks that weren't even mentioned in the book. He had asked once, how she knew all of this and how she was so skilled at it only to be met with hushed silence. Even years later, when Izuku saw his friend fight hand to hand combat she made it seem as though she had done it all her life, so effortlessly as if on autopilot but he never figured out how it was possible.

For helping him, Izuku had figured out her weaknesses and strengths, taking meticulous notes on how to use her quirk and from the looks of it she was grateful which was what he wanted. To make her happy made him happy, especially when she smiled those smiles that weren't half grins or made to please others which he had grown accustomed to noticing, but the real full toothy smiles that made him smiled back.

It was the fourteenth time when he had finally met her friend, the boy who was just like him, quirkless. At first Izuku was scared to meet the boy who was four years his senior, almost eleven years old, and he found himself worried to the point of almost ditching the meeting all together. But his fears were founded in nothing as he did go to the park and met the boy who was trying to become a hero much like Izuku dreamed of.

The boy, whose name was Taiyou, was tall and lean, a blonde with blue eyes. Taiyou seemed happy enough, willing to talk and help out Izuku. Though he could see the harsh discolored bags under the blondes eyes, but Maki made no mention of it and so neither did Izuku.

After the second meeting, Taiyou seemed to open up more to the younger boy. Willing to show him tips and tricks he had picked up to things to look out for when fighting others. From an outside perspective the three of them looked like a trio of friends messing around with their quirks (even though only one of them actually had one) and soon enough the three soon became closely knit.

Every other day after school, Maki and Taiyou would meet Izuku at his school and then going to their secluded section of the park where the three would train, joke, and simply have a good time. They were there for him, helping him become a hero, doing everything to help him achieve his goals. And he couldn't be more grateful for them both.

By the time Izuku was ten, Maki twelve, things seemed to changed between them all. They still met up after school but not as often as they had before. More often than not Izuku would receive texts from his friend apologizing for ditching yet again and swearing to make it up to him (which when they did meet she would profusely apologize while heading him some hero All Might merch). And for the days she didn't text him in time Taiyou would show up, taking him out for ice-cream or one on one sessions, there were even some people Izuku had never met pick him up for school or help him train, from men in masks, to a stranger with staples in his face, to people Maki knew from school, all of them mostly willing to help him.

He knew she was very busy, soon delegate her time throughout Japan. He didn't know all the details nor was she willing to say anything, but he did come to several conclusions and theories.

From what he gathered over the years, Maki had many friends and acquaintances. She knew several students in UA as well as upcoming heroes from other agencies (one of which was named Hawks a hero she told Izuku to keep an eye out for) to knowing heroes themselves. He also knew she had other friends besides himself, a girl named Momo, a man who changed his name, the bunny hero, Miroku, and many more, even on numerous occasions he'd seen his friend in the city with various kids like himself. He'd seen Maki tagging along with a pair of blue haired brothers (the older he swore was the engine hero Ingenium), to seeing her with another orange haired girl just to name a few.

At first, Izuku was jealous. How could he not be? She was the only one to ever hangout with him despite his lack of quirk. When he couldn't keep up with her, push himself to the limits that she or Taiyou did, they waited for him, never turning their backs on him. To be truthful he was ashamed by the way he felt, he didn't own her, nor would he ever dream of something like that but he had thought they would be together through it all. That she'd always be there for him, over the years, he'd just grown so accustomed to her appearing and whisking him away that when she began to show up less and less well, he didn't know how to feel.

He never brought it up though. He could never say anything, never confront her, it was an issue he had. He did try to stand out there, talk up for himself, but it was so hard when it came to Maki. Taiyou, he was easier to talk with even with the large age difference, but even then, Izuku realized that he was never part of the same world as the two. Although as much as Maki would hide and conceal the truth, she could never successfully lie to him.

Even though she hid herself well, Izuku knew. He knew things she would never tell anyone, he saw through the lies and false smiles. He was smart, true he played it off as being oblivious pretending not to notice the scars and bruises on her skin. The phone calls and messages she received every few minutes, or the times she disappeared in the middle of training.

It wasn't until he saw the pictures and blurred videos of the masked vigilantes that began to appear throughout Japan. At first he didn't connect the similarities, but when he saw the ground beneath one of the vigilantes move, the dirt flying into the air blinding heroes and villains alike. And so he knew then, just who the vigilantes were after that.

It took him months to breach the topic, to ask why and how. But before he could ask her anything, his friend, the girl with the big eyes and coy smile hushed him, cutting him off. Telling him not to worry, just continue being her cute Izuku and everything would be fine.

After that day, he connected it all. The people, the friends, the quirks, the smiles, and hints, he realized it all at once. He couldn't help but laugh at how well she played them all, him included.

The way Maki would smile and turn her head quirking it to the side as if confused though something hidden behind those big green eyes with a humorous glint, Izuku knew the truth.

Yes, Izuku Midoriya was smart, but not as smart as Maki Himura, that he was certain of.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short interlude chapter with glimpses of what to come! Sorry for lack of update, promise the next update should be a bit faster!


	4. Shield Hero

**Summary:** This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was supposed to be a universal joke ie. her quirk

Anti Hero/Vigilante! OFC Pairings undecided will be AU slightly slow burn? Rating may go up

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own MHA

* * *

 **A/N:** This isn't exactly a filler chapter, more of a charcater progression chapter, and totally not not a way to shoe horn in a few of my favorite characters, totally not.

* * *

Maki had spent the last two weeks entertaining a young bright-eyed dark-haired kid named Momo Yaoyorozu. Her dad, who for the last year, had returned to work, which was an agency that was owned by the Yaoyorozu corporation, a highly influential and powerful family that, while the heads of the family had hero licenses, they use their quirks for financial gain. It made sense from a business standpoint as the Yaoyorozu corp was the biggest when it came to purchasable goods anywhere from children's toys to furniture and appliances to supplying the fanatic hero fans with limited edition merchandise.

Her father had been a high-level manager and overseer for one of the branches so when he decided to return to work (even though they still had a large amount of money saved, the bills to monitor her mother grew and grew) he was given his job back and to Maki's surprise, he was actually old buds with the Yaoyorozu heads.

That in itself caused her to double take, and it only escalated when, after a month her father was welcomed back he was sent away on a three-week business trip. This was fine to Maki as she had assumed that she would have free reign of their house, thinking she'd be staying home alone. Much to her disappointment, she instead was shuffled off to stay with the Yaoyorozu for the duration of the time, becoming what she had first thought of, was a glorified babysitter for their daughter, Momo.

Unfortunately, as it was summer time, there was no reason that she would need to go back home during the time (as there was no school in session), thus meaning she wouldn't be able to see Izuku at all (which filled her up to her surprise with anger at the realization.)

After saying goodbye to Izuku the day before she went to say with the Yaoyorozu's she left him with a book of self-defense courses as well as ensuring that Taiyou would be there for him. The blonde boy nodded, promising MAki that he would take care of Izuku and make sure he progresses. Once she was positive that they would be okay without, (as it was the first time she would be away from Izuku since they had met), the orange haired girl left with a genuine smile on her face, knowing they would be fine on their own (besides she wasn't their mother, no reason to worry).

* * *

Arriving at the Yaoyorozu place made Maki feel very inadequate. The ´house´ was more of a mansion, the driveway was more of a parking lot and the garden was basically an entire forest. She had looked at herself compared to the rest of it, and boy did she not fit at all. While her family was nowhere near being called rich, they were upper middle class, this, however, was an entirely different world to hers.

After introductions were made to the three Yaoyorozu's her dad kissed her goodbye, pinky promising to stay safe and suggesting that when he comes back theyĺl visit her mother to which the girl nodded hugging him farewell before he and Mr. Yaoyorozu left to discuss business.

Left with the other two females she felt a rush of insecurities and intimidation flood her senses. They were regal looking, well mannered, with expensive clothing, and not a single hair out of place, while Maki wore a wrinkled dress, scuffed shoes, dirt covered nails, and her long hair left cascading down her back. Flashbacking to her second life, almost by reflex, she straightened her back, flattened her dress as well as she could and pulling her hair back, dropping back into an emotionless mask (the one she hadn't used in years) as she turned to the two.

¨It's a pleasure to meet you both, Yaoyorozu-san, Momo imouto-san. As my father said, my name is Himura Maki.¨

Without skipping a beat, the older nodded at the introduction, mouth curving slightly, ¨Likewise you may call me Tomiko*-san, as it will be confusing with both my daughter and husband.¨ She nodded, ¨My daughter Momo as I believe is only a few years younger than herself. Daughter why don't you go take one of the maids and show Maki around.¨

The younger girl looked at Maki, leaving her mother side before calling one of the maids (who appeared in mere seconds) and gesturing for her to follow. Feeling the eyes on the back of her head watching and analyzing all of her actions, Maki quickly but confidently followed as the trio made their way through the giant mansion.

* * *

For three days, Maki had spent time familiarizing herself with the Yaoyorozu's and their Mansion. Luckily for her, she had a great memory and had been trained in recognizing and memorizing layouts of buildings and places (a skill necessary for undercover operations). Though much to her surprise, instead of being left to her own devices or being watched by a maid, she was given lessons and lady training courses alongside Momo.

And unfortunately for the younger girl, Maki excelled in both, causing the girl to try to match her. Even the tutors and Tomiko were taken aback causing the orange haired girl to tone it down just a bit.

Her other surprise was that Momo welcomed her with open arms, though a tad shyly. It reminded her a bit of Izuku if she was honest, the two were closed off, never getting close to others and from what she could tell, Momo through homeschooling never really had many friends. In the beginning, Maki wasn't going to do anything about it, just biding her time till she could return to Taiyou and Izuku until somehow the little girl had wormed her way inside her heart.

She wasn't sure how she managed to gain Tomiko's respect either. That woman, as strict as they came, oddly enough opening up a bit with the orange haired girl, in a way trying to be like family. The woman, obviously knew about the condition her mother was in, so perhaps it had been out of pity, though either way, Maki had started enjoying her time with the Yaoyorozu's.

It had been a week after her arrival when she was hit with the knowledge that they would be attending a party hosted by some top-notch hero who was also the co-owner of some multi-million dollar company. She didn't recognize the name, but she knew they had to be famous, or at the very least influential considering, most of the guest were VIP status.

Dressed in a borrowed (though she was given it to her later) blue dress with black trim, wearing a pair of matching black mary janes, and hair pulled out away from her face into some bizarrely twisted braid, Maki joined the family inside their (absorbent looking) limo.

When they arrived at the party itself, Maki couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the place. If she thought the Yaoyorozu estate was grandiose, then this place was almost triple that. Pearly white walls, large columns and pillars, large overhanging chandeliers, several grand staircases, and at least have a dozen floors altogether. Not a single thing out of place, and in her astonishment, quickly attached herself to Momo's side, the girl already taking the front, leading her towards a far corner where other children were located.

"Maki onee-san," Momo said pulling the taller girl down closer to her before they reached the others, "just follow me okay? These are the children of very big people I can do the talking." Maki nodded, memories of dealing with clan children and other important heirs came to mind though she allowed Momo to go ahead, even if the girl kept a firm grip on her dress.

As they came up to the group, a lot of children, perhaps a dozen or so looked up at them, looks ranging from disinterest, annoyance, and even a little intrigue. "Hello, my name is Momo Yao-"

"We know who you are." A voice interpreted cutting her off with surprise, "Momo Yaoyorozu, daughter of two heroes, Reiji and Tomiko Yaoyorozu, heiress to one of the largest and most influential businesses of the modern age."

Momo went still, brows furrowing before straightening her back, "I see, it's nice to meet you all then," she replied with a bow, Maki doing the same though kept an emotionless facade in its place.

The group seemed to be disinterested in either, "Whose this next you? A maid?" Momo looked confused, "the carrot-haired girl beside you, whose that?"

Maki felt a rush of irrational hit her before responding eloquently, "It's polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's." She paused eyes creaking open, "or did no one teach you manners, _gaki?_ "

If the boy could have, he would have exploded on the spot she was sure, sputtering out a slew of excuses and pointing at her like a fish out of water, someone who seemed like a friend, a mousy dark haired boy tried to calm the boy down to no avail "How dare you insult me?! _I'm Raidan Hitachi_ , son of the biggest construction corporation in the world! I'm my parent's _heir_ what are you? Just some maid huh?"

Maki scoffed but had slowly moved in front of Momo in case he lost control of his emotions, "Are you done yet?" She asked taking in the other children around, one or two seemed to side with the boy while others, though intrigued by the conversation made no motion to move to either sides aid.

"She's not my maid! She's my frien-"

"I'm Momo-sans bodyguard."

Silence hit them as Momo registered her words before she tried to protest only until Maki gripped her hand reassuringly, giving her a soft smile before returning her attention to the stubborn boy. Maki was never good when it came to authority, she was even worse when it came to bratty kids, no matter how many lives she lived, every emotionless mask she put up, she would always have a rebellious streak. Before Raidan or her could get back again a one another, a voice interrupted the two.

"If you two are both done I think it best if you both go your separate ways." A boy stated, walking up to the two of them, he wore a pair of glasses and his blue hair parted down one side, his attention turning to Raidan, "And she is right, Hitachi-san, you were being rude to both Yaoyorozu-san and uh-" "Maki Himura" "-Himura-san, apologize now."

A few of the kids snickered only for the chibi of a boy to turn and glare at them before directing his attention to Maki, "And you!" she pointed at herself confused, "As a bodyguard, you should be protecting your employer not starting fights! It's completely irresponsi-"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the kids by the book personality, it's was a bit refreshing for her, "I sincerely apologize for causing stress to befall you all." Those who understand her sarcasm snickered at her mockery (though it wasn't her attention to mock the blue-haired boy as it was for her own amusement).

The boy looked up at her, giving an acknowledged nod, "Good. Now then let's get back to what we were discussing before Yaoyorozu-san and Himura-san arrived," he then proceeded to fill in the two that they had been figuring out what to do as a group.

Some voiced that they were interested in playing a game such as hide and seek or blind man's bluff, others suggested the food table, a couple recommended they go out to the gardens, and the rest felt quite indifferent to the whole thing.

"What about we go to the assessment room? There we can show our quirks and stuff!" Said one of the kids with a smile, "My uncle he's shown it to me before, it's this way!"

Why not? Everyone thought as the group quickly filed out of the ballroom, down several flights of stairs and down a long hallway towards the destination. Once arriving in a 'quirk' room (it was really just an open room that couldn't be damaged by any quirk ie with fire, water, etc resistance). When they all realized they could freely use their quirks without damaging the place, many of them let loose with their own.

She couldn't blame them they were kids most of which just discovering their quirks and with the laws surrounding them and the damage that some could do in open space, safe usage of a quirk was only given to heroes/trained people or those who could afford quirk rooms. Of course for Maki, she didn't have any reason to show off or practice either quirk. She already did that, be it illegal, therefore the who room was useless to her. Though she realized she probably shouldn't have mentioned her shield quirk to Momo.

"Maki onee-san has the coolest quirk!"

And that's how it began, a competition of quirks. Maki had never once participated in such a silly thing, it was just like dick measuring, but at least then you'd know the winner. But quirk contests were stupid, subjective and were of circumstances. Each person's quirk was unique to them, though some could be similar, the thing is was that their usefulness depended on what it was needed for. For example, a strength quirk was good for offense fighting or stopping a train crash, but useless for fighting a flood or healing the injured. Which was why Maki thought the whole thing was stupid and so she never participates when her classmates coaxed each other into it at school, she even had to convince it to Izuku (though it took explaining, he finally understood after a second explanation). All of which left her in a position where she was active in a quirk ranking battle.

"Um"

A voice came from before Maki, "You're quirk it's really cool Himura-san, um and uh really sorry about Rai-chan earlier he's just shy and stuff uh-" he muttered under his breath, "he shouldn't have been meaning even if you're a bodyguard and-"

The orange hair girl turned around, facing the same mousy dark-haired boy that was with Raidan before. It was endearing, him apologizing to her, though unneeded, "You're very sweet,' she paused not knowing what his name was, "Ah, it's Shizu," She nodded, "well Shizu, that's nice of you to say, though I was lying before, I'm not Momo's maid or bodyguard, just a friend."

The boy flustered a bit, "That makes sense you are young as the rest of us and uh-"

"SHIZU GET OVER HERE!"

Both winced at the voice, attention turning to Raidan who was boasting about his quirk, some air projection quirk. The boy quickly excused himself going to his friend. Maki could only watch as the kid, Raidan curled his hand up, the air around it becoming visible, almost similar to something of her past. At first, it seemed beautiful, the air spinning around creating a small vacuum. Soon beginning to grow, and grow, kids around him looking on eagerly.

However, just as fast as the excitement came, kids began backing away, Maki grabbing hold of Momo and pulling her behind herself as she started focusing her energy on her shield in the case she needed it. Raidan, didn't look much better as he grabbed his wrist with the other hand, pulling it and the air vacuum away from himself, "SHIZU HELP ME!" he cried out as the smaller boy ran to his side. But that was his mistake, as his clothing caught in the spiral of air letting out a scream.

White as a sheet Raidan began to run around, trying to loosen his friend only to make him even more caught. Kids around telling him to shut off his quirk, to open his hand, to get an adult. Pulling his hand back fast, opening it up with needed force, the air around him stopped moving, "Ha, it stopped, see I'm good with this. You were all worried for nothing-"

The airball he made didn't disappear after he unfurled his hand in fact it kept it's fast moving spinning pace, poor Shizu still attached to it as he was tearing up, "Stop being a cry baby Shizu, c'mon I've got this let me just hit it, it'll undo itself then." He started smacking the airball away as it opened, blasting both boys away, except, Shizu having his clothing stuck to it, forced him upwards.

It seemed to go in slow motion as the dark-haired boy, Shizu, was lifted off the ground and propelled upwards, his arms outstretched and eyes bulging as he went soaring. Kids began to scream and shout, but no one was doing anything. Her eyes darted around, but everyone seemed frozen, only the blue haired kid from before went dashing out of the room probably to grab help. All helpful to say the least, considering poor Shizu was still dangling from the chandelier like contracture on the ceiling.

His cries of help continued all the while no one moved to help. No one seemed to realize to what to do, even Raidan had gone a pale white, realizing his mistake. Some quirks, no matter how well you train and control your quirk, can at times lose all control. Raidan shouldn't have used his quirk, full well knowing he lacked restraint with it. His quirk, Maki admitted was strong, and in the right way could be useful for fighting but if he couldn't keep his pride under wraps the there would be no point, he'd end up hurting others, much like how Shizu was.

Without even thinking much on the matter, Maki did something she would've never done in her past lives, yet she did it anyway. Launching herself up in the air while focusing the power of her shield underneath her as two small steps appeared below, ricocheting her up towards the surprised boy. Grabbing on to him and wrapping his arms around her neck she ensured he was holding tight. However, that left her with very little means of getting down, _damn it._

Maki cursed, how on Earth was she going to get down from here with a kid the same size as her? She didn't have the upper body strength to hold both of them, and even if she dropped herself, the boy would have no way to lower himself safely to the ground.

Beside her, Shizu sputtered out whimpered apologies, saying something along the lines of 'if only my quirk was better" and 'Rai-chan isn't that bad'. His reactions reminded her of a certain green haired boy she knew, the one who like Shizu had a boisterous abusive 'friend'. She only shook her head,

There was no dirt around, voiding her first quirks ability. Her second quirk while being able to withstand the weight of two kids before shattering (Taiyou and Izuku) didn't mean it could withstand her dropping on it from high up nor would it be comfortable, probably cracking a few bones (not to mention the shield itself generally appeared as a four foot three foot triangle, meaning it was easy to miss the landing). And judging from the energy she had left, any shield she made would crack on impact, quickly dissolving, ultimately not being able to hold two people for more than a second. She also hadn't paid much attention to the other kid's quirks, rendering them useless.

She didn't have much time left, and with Shizu squirming, her hands were slipping. Maki knew if she dropped, she could, of course, keep the boy from getting injured, but she herself would not walk off unscathed. However, if those were her only options then that means she would take the fall. Pulling herself up slightly more on to the rail like structure, she turned her head to Shizu.

"Hey Shizu, I'm going to pop up another shield okay? It's going to be small and it'll break the moment you land alright? When that happens I want you to jump alright, and when you reach the ground loosen up it'll absorb the impact not hurt as much okay?"

He nodded as she took a deep breath. "On the count of three okay?" With that, an orange shield appeared about eight feet beneath them, and a smaller one another six making the land on the ground about seven feet. With a hesitant ump, Shizu let go of the girl, dropping on the first one before it shattered the moment he hit it as he jumped onto the next, that too breaking, and lastly hitting the ground, a small wince but hitting it.

That only left her, but from the way, her hands were slipping and lack of energy from popping up four shields in a span of fewer than five minutes, that meant she had less than a minute before she'd drop. Maki couldn't think of anything, no plan came to mind, no elaborate hastily done thinking. As she felt her arms weaken, she could hear the screaming of Momo as well as a few of the others. It was a bit funny to her, she wasn't going to die, they didn't know her, yet they were worried for her, a nice thought as she felt herself slip, the air rushing by her as she spiraled towards the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"

In a blinding flash, Maki found herself wrapped in the arms of Japan's number one hero. Her wide green eyes stared up at the large man before her, his size almost quadruples her own, he dwarfed her completely. The shocked and excited shouts of the other children erupted around them as well as the sound of his fellow heroes appearing beside them too.

Maki didn't even register the fact that she was still in his arms until he lowered her down, setting her on her feet, and giving her a sparkling smile. "I hope you're okay little lady," he asked just as Momo and her parents came rushing towards her, much as the other parents did with their own kids.

Her face flushed bright red as she felt heat rush through her entire body as she took a step back abruptly, "A-Ah yes! I'm fine, totally fine um thanks yea," she mumbled out quickly averting her eyes from All Might. She had seen his posters, the videos, merchandise, and even plushies (all thanks to Izuku), yet him standing before him right now, her heart was racing, pounding harshly against her ribs.

Maki didn't know why or how he was doing this to her but, the mixture of embarrassment, guilt, shame, and excitement ran through her. This wasn't the All Might from the manga, this was All Might before he had that terminal injury, the wave of energy and hope rolling off him, and his eyes, bright blue encircled with white not black, yes this was before his unfortunate run in.

"Are you sure? Your face is a little red, would you like to see a docto-"

"OH NO!" She replied entirely too fast, something utterly out of character, "I mean it's just the blood rushing to my head you know, I'll be fine" she suggested to him, though it was more of herself convincing it to her. "Anyways thank you so much All Might!" A lightbulb erupted in her mind as she realized something, "Wait, um, can I get your autogra-?"

"Maki onee-san!"

"What on Earth happened?" Came a hero who was assessing the damage done.

The dozen or so kids exchanged glances before pointing at the red-faced Raidan who was being doted on by some bedazzled looking woman. Flustered by the looks he was receiving he bashfully looked down before saying it was his fault.

"I didn't mean to I just-I-I you know, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt- but," the boy stammered out quickly, tears building up and gushing out like a waterfall, his cheeks red and pulsing with blood as he choked out his words. At that moment, Maki felt pity for the boy as he continued to sob, almost reminding her of a certain green haired boy she thought fondly of.

Unexpectedly, All Might came over to the boy in few strides kneeling before him, "Hey there, it's okay. Mistakes and accidents happen, just next time be careful young man alright?" he paused when the boy looked up at him tears halting in his eyes, "We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone, but next time be more careful alright?"

The boy looked at him with awe, perking up and nodding fiercely in agreement, "I promise, All Might I'll become a strong hero!" He told him before his parents scooped the boy up and had him apologize to everyone. Raidan even coming over to Maki and Shizu, the latter with open arms and a wide smile.

* * *

After the 'incident' the adults had decided to keep a keen eye on the children (when really it was really only those three idiots), nevertheless, the rest of the party was dull and boring, considering all were under scrutiny. Of course, it didn't help when All Might had commented about her quirk saying something along the lines, "You've got a powerful quirk young one" and "It would be a great defense quirk!" and "Have you considered attending a hero school when you're older?"

Just the thought of becoming a hero and having to work alongside those who had failed her and her family made her perturbed, but it only escalated when some of his fellow heroes that were nearby questioned her on her quirk, causing the kids who had witnessed it start regaling the entire event. It didn't help the fact he gave her two autographs, one for herself, and one for Izuku as well as everytime he said her name she turned into a flustered blushing mess.

Even when she tried to go off with Momo or even Iida, there somehow were always interrupted, by the parents who thanked her profusely, to the kids themselves, and even the heroes, she even got a few company cards and contact info in case she needed something (she also noticed Endeavor giving her looks that didn't fall along the lines of 'waste of space'). While flattering, she couldn't help but curse herself for revealing her family quirk, especially since it was officially on her papers, yet. Needless to say, Maki had wanted to curl up into a ball for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

* * *

By the end of the night, Momo had fallen asleep on Maki's shoulder causing the older girl to carry her to her bedroom (though the maids had offered, the orange locked girl shook her head as it was good weight lifting for her). Laying her on her bed after removing the child's shoes, tights, and coat while carefully undoing her hair Maki turned to leave the sleeping princess.

"Maki onee-san did you have a good time?" the girl asked yawning softly, cracking open her dark eyes staring hazily up.

She furrowed her brows as if contemplating before breaking out in a small but genuine smile, "I think"

Momo nodded happily, sleep quickly overtaking her, "Onee-san, you should smile more, it's very nice."

Her heart fluttered at her words, she truly was just like him wasn't she? Maki didn't know why she would do what she did next nor did she know why she said what she did but it didn't matter much in the end. "Thank you imouto-chan," she bowed her head down to kiss the top of the sleeping girls head, "Keeping smiling for me alright? I swear I'll protect you."

And with that she walked away, closing the door quietly behind her, a faint smile still on her face.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Tomiko (美子)- means wealth/fortune child.

* * *

 **A/N** : I do not know Momo's parents' name so I made my own. Also, Momos mom is known for being strict, and that's really all? There were also theories/on the Wikia that they were pro heroes? So I tried to incorporate it as there is no official background on Momo yet! The next chapter I actually wrote before this one, but I'ma tweak it just a bit.

*also: Shouto doesn't show up in this chapter as much as I love him, this is around the time he got his scar and Enji sent his mom to the hospital so I didn't have the heart to try to work him in? He'll pop up soon though! And yes that was Iida!


	5. Plastic Memories

Summary: This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own/wish to own MHA. All I have is my OC(s) and the story idea.

* * *

 **Warnings** : Bullying and descriptions of harm on others described, viewers discretion is advised.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather smoothly after the incident, of course, the Yaoyorozu were quite frightened over the ordeal refusing to let other girls out of the view of an adult, be it a maid or themselves. To Maki she understood, but she still thought it was bullsh*t. However, she couldn't do much as she was a guest, and she was raised to have manners, in all of her lives, old habits die hard.

After her dad returned, picking up Maki from the large mansion she said her goodbyes to the dark-haired girl, who while a bit annoying was a generally sweet girl, promising to come back to hang out again soon. And to Momo's credit didn't cry or complain, instead hugged her rather formally (a little too formally to Maki's likening but the girls mother was watching the two, and boy was that woman terrifying even to Maki who was once a trained killer) and giving her a small toy, a set of matryoshka dolls.

Once the two made it back home, Maki, after unpacking everything and checking to make sure there were no signs of a break in, ran off to see Izuku, her father mumbling something about it being too early for her to fall in love, and why didn't she still think boys had cooties or some odd thing like that.

Entering the park that she knew her green-haired friend would be she frowned. Had she really thought of the boy as a friend? A child younger than herself almost four times younger than all her ages combined, did she actually see Izuku as a friend? Maki enjoyed his company, but then again he wasn't like other kids, he was smart and cheerful never failing to put a smile on her face and she liked that. It made her forget about the things she had been forced to be years prior, the actions that haunted to this day even though the threats that were posed then were non-existent now.

Maybe she did see the boy as her friend. _Friend._ It had been so long since she thought of that word in a good context, perhaps, she would give it a go, not just in words, but Maki would try to be a friend to young Izuku. Sure she had Taiyou who lack for better words, was merely someone she was using and vice-versa, neither hate nor held strong bonds with the other, that's how she liked it, at least she thought she liked it. Even Momo and possibly a few other kids she had met deemed her as a friend, even if she didn't.

Entering the secluded area of the park where she'd train with the other two a strange queasiness filled her. Was she feeling guilt over a bunch of kids? No, she shook her head, all the talk of friends and bonds was silly talk and nothing more. Pushing away her thoughts she caught eyes of the boy she was looking for.

She didn't even realize the excitement racing through her, her feet carrying her straight towards Izuku at a speed slightly too fast for a kid to do as she barreled at him. Opening her mouth to call out to him as to not startle him her steps faltered as her eyes met with his, and with a blink of an eye, her happy demeanor changed as she stalked towards Izuku.

His eyes were watering, cheeks blotchy and stained with dried tears, dirt, and blood. His wild hair was matted, tangled, and chunks looked as if they were yanked out of his skull. Scratches and cuts littered his body, his shirt torn and pants soiled, even his red shoes appeared to be falling apart at the seams. It wasn't until she knelt down before him did she realize the large red blotches that riddled his body weren't just from some mere skin irritation, no. _They were burns_.

Izuku didn't need to say anything for her to know exactly who did this to him, hell she was certain he couldn't even manage words if she asked him. Carefully wrapping her arm under his and holding on to the underside of his legs she picked up the sobbing child, shaking when she picked him up only to realize who had grabbed him, as he proceeded to curl closer to her chest. His small bloody and cut hands gripped her shirt, ruining her clothes with dirt and his own bodily fluids.

Opening his mouth as he tried to apologize, to say something to her, tell her that he couldn't fight back, that he wasn't strong enough, that she shouldn't carry him, that she had no reason to help. But nothing came out except for pained hiccups and more tears.

"It's okay Izuku, I've got you, promise, we're almost home okay?" Maki told him holding him as gently as she could, "You don't need to say anything okay? Just take a deep breathe alright? In out in out, just like how we learned yea?"

She felt him shift as she heard his once erratic breaths slow and stabilize, his face wincing as he wrapped his free arm around his chest clutching it close. Maki cursed internally, knowing how much pain he was in, how she wasn't there to protect him. She knew it was a bad idea to do what she was gonna do, it was one of the things first aid responders are told to do, keep the patient awake until you can assess the damage or keep them from going into shock. But just the look on his face made all training fly out the window, his face reminding her of those she lost before, and so she carefully moved his weight, her hand coming towards his neck as she sent him into unconsciousness.

Arriving at the Midoriya's apartment complex and kicking the door (yes it was rude but she didn't have much choice, either kick the door, or risk wedging Izuku's body up against the door). Inko took one look at Maki, her face quickly draining of any smile, eyes darting quickly towards her son as she quickly ushered her inside, running to the bathroom while grabbing the phone.

Laying Izuku on the couch, grabbing the first aid kit from Inko's shaking hands, be it from rage or fear, Maki made quick work of wrapping up Izuku's injuries. Cleaning and bandaging what she could as she heard Inko screeching into the phone from the kitchen (she had left to boil water). She realized who she was yelling at, it had to be _that_ boys parents.

" _I'm done Mitsuki! What your son did to Izuku, I just-I just can't anymore. Keeping him away from him alright, he's menacing him Mitsuki."_

Maki couldn't help but listen in as she heard every word, Inko's voice rising in anger as she continued to scream into the phone, by now the girl was sure the neighbors had heard.

" _Izuku came home covered in bruises and cuts and burns. And if it weren't for his friend, he would be out in the park unconscious and bleeding out, even asleep he's still in pain! I-I know what we said when we were young, but the damage that has been done, MY CHILD! He could've died, I just can't believe-"_

Maki shook her head, returning her focus back on the unconscious boy before her. He was covered, head to toe in bandages, even a few already having bleed through, he looked awful. And his face, marred agony, he could still feel it all even in his dreams, it hurt her just staring at him. If she had been there, if it weren't for her dads trip she would have been able to protect him. Everything would've been fine, Her, Izuku and Taiyou all together-. Her eyes snapped wide open when it hit her and that was really what pushed her over the edge.

Grabbing her coat, promising the greenette she would return, giving him a small peck on the forehead, she ran through the kitchen. Quickly telling Inko that Izuku should not, at any circumstances leave the couch till she gets back, fearing he had a cracked or fractured rib or two, telling the frantic mother that she would be right back, that she had to go change and come to spend the night.

After leaving the apartment, Maki was practically catapulting towards her destination. It had been a long time since she'd jump from roof to roof, and unlike her life before this one where the physics were much alike to her first life, the physics here were very similar to her second life (where she had first learned to jump roof to roof going undetected and soundless). Thankfully, though surprisingly there were no heroes out patrolling, course it wasn't as if they would stop her from going to where she was headed.

Landing down on the sidewalk, right outside the small house with sunflowers in the yard she did her best to catch her breath. It had been a while since she'd been here and it's been far too long since she had last done a physical activity like that (something she could've down years ago without a second thought. If her teacher saw her now, oh how Maki would be in for an intense training session).

Knocking on the door to reveal the laughing blonde, Maki felt her mind go blank as she became filled with rage. "Huh, Maki? What are you doing here? Usually, you text before training- Wait is that blood on you? Oh, Kami is that sh-"

"WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed pushing the older boy past his front door into his house continuing, "I come back to find Izuku, remember him, BLEEDING OUT AND CRYING IN THE PARK WHAT THE FLYING F*CK TAIYOU?!" Maki barely held herself back, huffing and panting whether from anger or exhaustion, "If I hadn't found him Taiyou, he could've-he might've-" her voice trailed off, seeing the regret and shame on the boys face, she didn't need to finish that sentence, she didn't even think she could've.

He looked away from the shaking girl, he knew he messed up but how could he have known? "I know I can't say how sorry I am, but I thought the kid would be fine you know? He's strong and I thought he'd be okay and-"

"DO YOU THINK I F*CKING CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT?!" She screeched again, her anger roaring back at him, lashing out violently as Maki's self-control snapped by words. Hands smacking and slapping the defenseless boy in rapid but mess succession all the while screaming and crying at Taiyou as he let her fists hit him over and over again in an ashamed submission.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!"

Maki jolted out of her senseless state, ripping away from the now bruising boy, realizing just what she's done. Eyes staring at her red hands through glossy eyes as she looked away from the person she once would've called a friend. His pale skin now blossoming red, no doubt leaving him bruised for days, his shoulders sulking and arms fell to his side, no side of retaliation to her, and Maki saw it in his face, _pain._

"I-I didn't mean, Taiyou I-" she bowed her head in guilt, she shouldn't have done that, Taiyou was as much to blame as her. He was a child too, no matter how much older he looked or acted, he was a just a child and she what? Hit him in revenge? Revenge for what? Taiyou did nothing wrong, he wasn't in charge of Izuku and she shouldn't have put so much on either of them. They were kids, kids who wanted childhoods, who wanted friends, to play and do kid things. Not all wanted to train, for her, she used to it, that was what she had done for her past childhoods, she couldn't even remember her first at this point.

Had she unintentionally pushed her beliefs on Taiyou and Izuku? Her ideas of fun and childhood normalcy, was that all actually harming them? She gulped unable to look at Taiyou's face nor could she meet the eyes of his mother who had interrupted them. "I'm sorry Taiyou, I didn't mean to hurt you I just let my emotions get the best of me." She said softly, her apology seems to fall on deaf ears.

"Maki," came his mother's voice, the one who had stopped Maki from perhaps doing something she regretted, "you can be a very sweet girl, and your parents and I had always been close but I'm going to ask you to leave, I'm sorry but I can't have someone, even a friend, hurt my boy. If in the future you can act more cordially you may see him again, but right now I need you to leave and not come-"

Maki didn't need to hear anything else as she bolted out the front door, not looking back once. Her heart and mind ran rapidly with emotions raging everywhere, from embarrassment to anger, sadness, and shame, worst of all she knew a lot of it had been her own fault. If she had thought things through, if she didn't let her feelings get the better of her then possible, things might not have ended the way they did.

By the time she had returned home, her father had been too pleased. Thankfully Inko had called earlier asking if Maki could come to stay the night, to which he agreed to until he received another from Taiyou's parents asking if something was wrong with her and how she unprovocative attacked their son. A sense of deja vu hitting her as she was still permitted to go back to the Midoriya's but her father sternly promising that they were not done yet, and a talk was in order to which she resigned to knowingly.

* * *

Izuku still hadn't woken up.

Though it was to be expected, seeing as he was filled on antibiotics and had been doused with sleeping meds when Inko and Maki had taken him to the ER when she had returned to their house.

He had been in and out of it when she had returned (showered and feeling dejected), trying to apologize and stand up for the same boy that left him in his current state. Maki couldn't help the anger build up once more as he, albeit half consciously, tried to reason with both her and his mother. Neither women took his sweet and kind words for the blonde boy to heart the entire car ride to and in the ER waiting room. Even when they had to put him under to just to help him relax, he still tried to blabber out gibberish.

The car ride back to the apartment had been quiet, Izuku being fast asleep and neither Maki nor Inko wanted to talk. Both seemingly cutting out pivotal people in their life for the person (different reasoning of course. By the time they had settled Izuku back on the couch, it had already been well over 1am. The younger looking of the two, offering to watch over the knocked out boy for a bit to allow Inko to shower and sleep a few hours, made herself comfortable on a chair beside the couch, while his mom although reluctantly left to change and wash up. Of course promising that when she returned, Maki would go to bed (she nodded though only half-heartedly agreed)

In the meantime, the orange haired girl was left alone with Izuku, watching over him like ha awk looking out for any signs of movement. Without much to do, her mind wandered off, her though never straying from the sleeping beauty before her.

Maki had done a lot that evening, several of which she regretted, a few she didn't but majority wish could've been taken back. Her heart still hardened at the thoughts of heroes. They didn't save her mother, who laid in hospital, and they didn't save Izuku from the bullish of a boy, that _Katsuki Bakugou_.

It was wrong for her to try to hurt a child, at least in this world, it was wrong for her to plan out how, if they ever crossed paths, how she would torture him. A part of her hoped that if she did go through with it, a hero would save the boy, but she knew with their track record, they probably won't come in time.

Sure she had fun at the party, meeting some of the heroes was _nice_. Maki could never begrudge Momo or Izuku for wanting to be heroes, it was a career choice every kid wanted (and usually grew out of by high school) yet she knew she couldn't be a hero, it didn't fit her, and with her morally questionable sense of judgement she'd never pass the psyche tests.

Clutching Izuku's hand, rubbing softly over the bandages she couldn't help but smile. After all, the had happened that night, Maki had to admit, no matter what, Izuku was her friend, the only friend who meant anything to her now. As long as he never turned his back on her, she'd be fine, right? Friends were there for each other so Izuku must be there for her and vice versa, she rationalize for herself.

Inko never questioned where or how she knew what she did, not once voicing suspicion, though Maki wouldn't mind if she did, the older woman handing her some spare blankets before telling her she can sleep in Izuku rooms if she'd like. Nodding she agreed, it was almost 3am and it won't do well if she were sleep deprived, "I'll just check his bandages and change the ones that need it first."

Gently unwrapping and checking his injuries, making sure everything was clotting and on the road to recovery she couldn't help but be confused. His wounds still looked rough and sickening to look at, yet they were certainly not as bad as before. Even with the antibiotics from the hospital and the medical treatment he recieved, Izuku shouldn't have healed so quickly. Many of his smaller cuts and faint bruises were almost all gone, completely erased from his skin. It left Maki confused and curious.

It was rare, she admitted in fact, those types of quirks barely had less than 1% of the population having it. And even then, those numbers were estimates. Only those who shown significant signs of it were actually recorded with the quirk, there were quite a few cases where the quirk was only permitted to the user. Was that what Izuku had? Had it been overlooked or was she just being optimistic?

Maki couldn't help but wonder, was he truly quirkless?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/n** : Rip Taiyou, perhaps we'll see him again (or not). Chapter after next is when we'll start really getting into the storyline/main plot (i.e Canon)! The whole healing thing is a headcanon I know a lot of people and fellow fanfic writers have, just thought of adding my two cents in it. Will it have an impact on the story and Izuku's character? Maybe maybe not. We'll see! Also side note, personally I like Bakugou and his redemption arc, however while has his issues and insecurties he still bullied and harmed Izuku. This is not the end of Bakugou, he will come back I promise!


	6. School Days

**Summary** : This world wasn't as scary as her second or third one, nor was it boring like the first. But it didn't mean it was all fun and games, in fact unlike her first lives, she couldn't tell what was supposed to be serious and what was a universal joke i.e her quirk

* * *

 **Warnings** : Gore, Violence, Death, and school terrorist attacks.

* * *

.

.

Maki didn't miss junior high, not at all. Her previous two lives lacked anything similar to the education of this and her first lifetime. The last one, school finished after elementary school, and her second life, schooling was based around abilities. And so, entering junior high for the first time in years was a bit nerve-wracking for her, even if she would never admit it out loud.

Everything seemed to have been going fine for the first few days. She made a few, _acquaintances_ , and the school was close enough to Izuku's that she could meet up with him before and after classes (however there was not enough time to eat lunch together). Things had been going fine, until she caught a glimpse of a certain blonde boy she hadn't seen in a while, _Taiyou_.

It had been a few years since that 'incident' that, the very last time Maki had seen the if she was being honest, she was entirely embarrassed by the whole event. The following weeks after she had barged into their home and had begun assaulting the boy, she had been eaten up by guilt and instead of facing her problems head-on, Maki instead ignored the boy and refused to return any of his calls and would hide each time he would come by.

For his credit, Izuku didn't say anything about the situation, but she guessed he had pieced together what had happened after a few months once the two began training again and Taiyou was nowhere to be seen. It was perhaps a year later did she too realize that Izuku was still meeting with him as well, but again she paid it no mind and pretended everything was fine.

And so that was how it went for the last few years, she ignored the previous ´friendship´ and had almost forgotten his existence until that day. It was during gym class when one of her classmates were gossiping about a few of the upperclassmen and had pointed out a blonde boy with wide eyes. Maki had to double take and almost fell off the bench when she saw him, and as fate would have it, he noticed her too.

He was no longer the small ten-year-old she once knew, now he towered over the other students and had to be fourteen by now. His hair was long and pulled to one side, his facial features more pronounced and his body weight appeared to be mostly muscular. In aesthetic terms, she could see the idolization her classmates had towards him, unfortunately for herself, she had other thoughts regarding the boy.

It was when her two classmates, Amaya and Surei began squealing that Maki realized he had excused himself from his friends and began coming towards them eyes pointing on her. She could easily excuse herself from her two peers and gone off to talk with him, which ultimately would've caused some gossip, or as she decided to do instead, bolted to the girl's locker room instead feigning sickness, though that choice caused more issues.

For the following month, she had avoided the boy whenever she even sensed his presence, hiding in closets, ducking behind stairs, excusing herself and bolting away as fast as she could. It was a bit silly when looked at the outside, but for Maki, she refused to acknowledge it. Both Surei and Amaya as well as other classmates began pushing her to talk to Taiyou even going as far as trying to set them up in a meeting of sorts.

Surei, a dark red head with both the warmest smile and warmest skin Maki had ever met. With a shoulder-length bob, big lashes, and towering height, at least for a thirteen-year-old, she was truly something.

Amaya was similar although had blended a lot more in with Maki's fellow classmates of class 1B. She had seemed very much like that generic 'cute' girl 'fan-girl' type that plagued all the animes yet she was smarter than those, fortunately. Although she still had her moments, squealing, being clumsy, and having a very oblivious nature, that both amused and annoyed Maki and Surei to an extent.

Maki did wonder how the pair ended up getting attached to her, considering they were initially seated far from one another and none attended the same elementary. Then again, she wasn't going to complain, she had no issues with either, at least not yet.

And so for the first few months of school, she would find herself paired up with the two. They ate lunch with one another and when Amaya found out that she lived eight blocks from her, the blue-eyed blonde would come bouncing to her place every morning at eight o'clock sharp. After school, the three would walk part ways to the park and then the three would break off. Surei, living a train ride away while Amaya having to babysit her two younger siblings while Maki went off to meet with Izuku.

The blonde, after a few weeks, did finally ask about who she was meeting in the park, wondering if she had kept a 'secret' boyfriend from her two self-proclaimed (or so says Amaya). Of course, she denied such claims, not willing to humor the pair's insistence on meeting her 'after-school rendezvous companion'.

Amaya and Surei met Izuku the following day.

The girls were seemingly surprised at first. The blond was a bit confused, especially when she found out he was quirkless but dismissed it fairly quickly showing him her own quirk, making flowers grow and bloom.

Surei, on the other hand, didn't skip a beat, dismissing his insecurities about not having a quirk, letting them all know that both her mother and little brother had no quirks. Hers, she claimed, was a fluke and shouldn't even be considered a quirk, being able to heat up her skin but only when in motion. As she had explained, "It's not special at all. Everyone gets warmer when they exercise, I just heat up an additional four or five degrees."

Either way, the girls hadn't judged or berated Izuku, and for that, Maki decided they were fine in her books. And soon enough the two would hang out with her and Izuku after school once a week. For a while, things were going as well as they could be.

She had unexpectedly made 'friends' with people, passing her classes with ease (not like she expected much else), and Izuku seemed to be doing a lot better than he once had been. What with that menace of a blonde, Katsuki, having been forced to change schools much to her relief, and Inko's.

Taiyou still tried to reach out to her every so often. Otherwise known as every other time he caught a glimpse of her. By the end of the second month of school, Maki had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to the sunshine boy. Neither Amaya or Surei pushed the issue, thankfully, but had told her to 'Work things out with him' and 'You can't avoid Taiyou-senpai forever.'

It became her own challenge to defy their words.

Despite the issue with Taiyou, and lack of acknowledging her own troubles with the mess, Maki Himura was fairly content in junior high. Even her classmates, who had avoided her before, had begun to open up and include her in classroom activities and clubs, not like she cared, all _that_ much. But it was the thought that counted.

The day ' _it'_ happened, everything had started off as usual.

The perky cheery blonde met her at her house at 8 o'clock sharp and the pair walked together to the school, meeting up with Surei at the gates. Once putting away all their things and switching their shoes, the three had gone to their homeroom class as usual.

Hoshi, a platinum-haired blonde with bluish untoned skin who was their voted upon class rep, started off the morning announcements. Beside him was his right-hand man, the second in command, Shigure Naoshima, an average looking brunette with a set of dog ears, fangs, and long tongue that was always sticking at, was taking notes. To the other side was Surei, his 'assistant' although she technically didn't have any official position.

But she was the daughter of the head director of the school.

Once Hoshi was done with his mini-speech, Maki zoning out of it entirely opting to stare out the window instead, the class dispersed into their own discussions about this and that.

Their junior high was fairly small, with less than six hundred students. However, it was still considered one of the better ones in Japan, especially with its dual courses. Similarly to how there are high schools that focused on hero work such as U.A, there were also junior highs too.

This one had both hero based work, preparation for those who hoped to take the large entrance exam for U.A or the surrounding hero schools, while they also maintained a normal academic education. It wasn't a private school but the majority of the students who attended either came from money or were related to some heroes or higher-ups.

Things never change, money always talks.

"-mura-san?"

Maki turned to her side, over to the voice, "Did you say something?"

The girl with polychrome eyes, Naomi Tanoke, repeated in her usual monotone voice, "I was wondering if you had a pencil I may borrow Himura-san."

Handing the girl her own as she grabbed a new one from her pencil case she nodded as the girl thanked her with a nod and continued on with her previous activity. Naomi Tanoke was an interesting girl to Maki. She almost her a bit of herself, only not quite her.

Blonde curls bounced into view as Amaya popped up into her line of sight with a large smile, "So Maki-chan!" she began just as Surei approached, having finished her talks with the class reps, "I was thinking we could all go to that new cafe that opened up the one with the-"

 _ **BOOM**_

Everyone fell to the ground as another loud explosion went off. Shouting and screams could be heard from both inside Class IB's room as well as the rooms beside them on either side. From the front, Hoshi and Shigure were calling out orders, quickly enacting the emergency protocol that they had been taught at the year's start.

Shaking off the confusion and the spike of adrenaline, Maki was one of the first, along with Morai to grab onto the steel window sheets to cover them. Surei was next, assisting with it as Amaya along with a few others started the lock-in process.

With the rise of heroes and villains came the attacks.

Generally, most attacks happened away from the school areas, a courtesy the heroes tried to do, fighting their enemies away from the school lines, but every now and again a blast or attack from one would occur close by. When that happened, the schools were placed on mandatory lockdown until either a hero or the police arrive to secure the perimeter and send them home.

It had only happened once before with Maki. A few years prior, a villain with a poison quirk had gassed an entire city block, but due to the wind, it had spread rapidly and carried over to their school in a matter of minutes. Thankfully it was in such a low dosage once it had hit that no one was seriously injured, but they had to be in lockdown for four hours anyway.

"-stay cam everyone!" She could hear Shigure call out from the front.

"-like we practiced, we'll all be just fine-"

 _ **Shatter**_

Maki was thrown back as the metal sheets that she had been securing down shot from her hands as the window's glass shattered. Down the row of windows, all were shattered and broken, those who had been closing them were now covered in glass shards and cuts, herself included as they all seemed to pause processing what had just happened.

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

Three more loud explosions sounded off, only this time, it sounded as if it was inside the school.

All around the room, the desks shook. Books fell from the selves, the chalk smashing to the floor in a white mess while the cubbies had turned over as many people screamed. With the windows shattered and all their lockdown prep to waste, Hoshi and Surei ordered everyone into the far corner and to duck beneath their hands.

Several students tried to protest, volunteering to go and see what was happening or that they should use their quirks.

There was fighting, arguing and within a minute, their classmates went off running the moment they saw the other classes, 1A and 1C dashing past towards one of the school's exits. Their class reps tried keeping them from the door, but to no avail, as many students used their quirks to get by them.

Reika phased through them as she was the first to leave in hysterics as Goki turned into a puddle and slid out from beneath the two. And soon enough all that was left in the classroom was herself, the two class reps, Surei, and four others.

Some of their peers, those who were confident with their quirks had gone after the noises while others had fled as Maki noted from the window, watching a dozen or so dash towards the school gates-

 _ **SHINK**_

Blood sprayed the school grounds as everyone from who was left stared down at the scene. Screams erupted from the front as the sounds of running feet halted and turned back to the school in fear.

The villain had a knife quirk, and whoever they were, they weren't alone.

One by one their classmates fell to the invisible attacker with the knives as others seemed to choke on their own breaths.

"Over there, by the willow tree I think that's one of them!" one of the remaining classmates said pointing to the yellow and blue-skinned being by the tree.

"I'll go get them!" Called out one of the boys, throwing himself out of the window as his til unfurled from his coat as he swung down to the front, ignoring the cries to stop from everyone.

Maki turned away as a realization hit her. Gazing around the room she felt her heart skip as she grabbed a hold of Surei, "Surei," she began hesitantly eyes still wandering around the room, "Where's Amaya?"

A still moment passed between the two as they both proceeded to bolt out the door much to the shocked screams from Hoshi and Shigure. They passed by the other classrooms, one or two seemed to have followed lockdown protocol, their dors and windows sealed shut with the steel bulletproof sheets. Neither called out Amaya's name, as to not draw unwanted attention from whoever could be lurking in the shadows but they still took the time to check everything.

It looked a war zone had hit the school.

The once pristine hallways that the school took pride in was in shambles. Broken and filled with rubble as several classrooms had large gaping holes that looked like they had been blown open. Book bags and other possessions laid forgotten and tattered beneath their feet as they did their best to ignore the blood that had begun to pool around some of the rubble.

"Maki," Surei asked in a low voice when they came to a dead end, "What was your quirk again?"

She paused beside her, grounding her heel into the uneven floor as she twisted her head sideways slightly, "I have two but I only use one of them." She replied, tapping her finger against her thigh softly, seeing the starting of orange sparks appearing from the corner of her eyes.

The redhead nodded, "I remember now," they shared one more look as they flipped around, the knives that Surei had hidden under her skirt flying out, penetrating through Maki's shield and towards the being who was following them.

Surei never relied on her quirk, it was something Maki respected her for. It took a lot of trusts for the girl to open up and reveal the truly personal information. As it turned out, it didn't matter if she or anyone in her family had quirks. They had never relied on them as the source of their strength. Why would they? They were leaders in the Yakuza for generations, sure quirks were handy but they didn't _need_ them. Her father wasn't the head of their districts yakuza, but he was their benefactor, which ultimately put a large target on his and his family back. And thus another reason why both Maki and Surei had gotten along far better than expected.

Her knives were embedded deep in the beings legs and arms, throwing them back as they hissed at them. A pair of bright gold eyes and a long snake-like tongue flickered out of the being's mouth, "I'll kill you!" it screamed, the scales on its body vibrating as it threw itself at Maki's shield only to bounce back again.

Surei flickered her eyes to the side as Maki followed. They had trained before, without Izuku and Amaya. And for Maki, she loved it. Being able to spar against an opponent who was trained and could keep up with her was invigorating, and it seemed the sentiment was shared.

Whipping out one of the silver wires from her pocket, a kind similar to what she had once used in a previous life, she tossed the end to the redhead. Flanking the being on either side as Maki kept her shield moving in front of her, protecting herself, as they dashed down the hall, slicing through the snake-like humanoid.

A wet thunk hit the ground as it echoed through the hall only to be masked a few seconds later by another explosion, this one emanating from the center hall. A loud scream filled the stairwell as Maki caught the sight of a certain blonde flower quirked girl.

She and Surei took off after their friend, leaving behind the villain, not even looking back to check on it as they ran.

"Amaya!" Surei said through her teeth, her voice in a whisper, trying to grab the girls attention as they jumped down from the cracked staircase, "Come it's not-". As they turned the corner though, they halted, coming face to face with a dark-haired scorched skinned and red-eyed woman.

Her hair was frayed and large cannon like holes covered her hands as sparks sizzled from her skin. The woman's mouth was agape and her yellowing teeth were bared and broken, eyes glaring towards the three as it almost looked as though her pupils were spinning on themselves.

"What's this?" she asked aloud, stalking towards them, body twisting in inhuman ways as Maki felt her shield rev up in front of them. Surei to her side had pulled Amaya behind them as they stared down the woman, "Some twerps coming to die?"

The crazed woman let out an ear-piercing screech as orange lights danced beneath her skin, sparks flying across her body as the holes that covered her widened. Shoots of bright orange and yellow flames came barreling towards them as Maki raised her hands up to strengthen the shield.

It vibrated several times, dispersing the shock of the blasts but ultimately stayed up, "We have to go now-" she was cut off when amidst the smoke the woman had charged straight into the shield, smashing her head against it trying to dent it.

Maki hissed, despite her shields being strong, able to withstand a truck, she could only hold it up for ten minutes before it shattered. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red before it darted around the curved orange shield, and bolted to the woman.

Throwing the woman backward, Surei shouted at them, back turned, "Maki! Take Amaya and run! I'll be alright."

A hand wrapped around Maki who stood there in shock and confusion, "We-" the blonde said from behind her stuttering through her teary face, "-we have to go, Maki, Surei-chan she said-"

She pushed the girl away, "No Amaya, I have to stay, you-" she looked between the hallway behind them and the villain in front, "-you go, find somewhere to hide okay? Let me handle this."

The blonde shook her head, "I won't leave you both! Please just come with me we can go get a teacher or-"

"A teacher isn't going to help us!" Maki shot back angrily, as her shield started to fade in an out as she forced it into a cool down. She had ten minutes before she could use it again.

"-B-but a teacher-"

She rolled her eyes shoving the blonde back behind her as Maki leaped towards her, friend, and the woman, flicking out a knife she had hidden beneath her skirt. They were not the kind of knives she was used to in her previous life, but they were the same gist, and luckily for her, Surei had been willing to teach her how to use them. As well as gifting her very own set to use.

'On your left' she motioned to the redhead who affirmed with her eyes as she proceeded to flip off the fried dark-haired woman, smashing in what remained of her teeth and ramming her heel into the woman's jaw, silencing her scream in a wet 'snap'.

Maki threw herself onto the ground, spinning on her knees as she stabbed the knife up the woman's calf, ripping up to her hip and yanking it out. The woman staggered back as she made a grab for her orange hair, her broken fingers grabbing at the ends only for another knife, courtesy of Surei to cut off her reach.

 _ **BOOM**_

Another round of explosives rippled through the woman, flying in every direction as Maki ducked around one of the window ledges. Pain seared through her shoulder as she grasped at it, the smell of burning flesh wrinkled her nose as she tried to pay no attention to the bubbling burn on her right side.

From her blurred sight and the faint ringing in her ears, she could see that both Amaya and Surei had hidden as well, though she couldn't quite make out how they were. A jolt ran through her as she felt an immense pressure on her body, kicking her against the wall as the hazy sounds of shouts rung in her ears.

Blood pooled onto her face as claw-like nails sunk themselves into her face, closing in on her eyes. The heavy breathing and furious sounds that she could only describe as 'speaking' filled her ears as she gazed up through the red liquid dripping into her eyes.

Above her sat the woman, mouth completely dislodged, eyes bulging with her own set of tears, brows narrowed, and drenched in her own blood. Maki coughed, struggling against the older woman's straddling position as she tried locating one of her knives.

A loud roar echoed through the hall as the weight on Maki's chest was lifted. She stared blankly at where the bloody woman was only a fraction of a second prior before tilting her head to the side.

The redhead had rammed into the woman, grabbing hold of her arms, forcing her to the back wall. The woman screamed and kicked but she refused to let go. Orange danced once more beneath the villain's skin as Maki screamed for her to retreat but she remained firm.

" _SUREI STOP-!"_

 _ **BOOM**_

The thunderous sounds of the firey explosives ricocheted through the room as the wall behind the pair were blown out. The force of it all had sent Surei, still clutching the woman, out of the now gaping hallway and into the outside.

Maki ran towards the two, her hand outstretched to grab onto the red hair that had been thrown out only to find herself grasping at nothing a moment later. Behind her Amaya screamed, falling to her knees and into a sobbing mess.

They had been on the second highest floor.

Surei had fallen out of the seventh floor.

* * *

Thirty-four students died that day.

Sixty-two sustained injuries, everything from life-threatening to mere cuts and bruises.

The majority of those who died and were injured were part of the first and second-year classes, the third years havig been able to complete the safety protocol.

It took almost two hours before any heroes had arrived to help and stop the terrorist attack. The police had arrived before them but were kept off the premises by the villains, especially the one with the knife quirk who had slaughtered countless by the school gates.

The number 1 hero in Japan was nowhere to be seen. He had apparently been out of commission since the start of the month with no words of his return. The number two hero, Endeavor had been in Tokyo dealing with his own villain and therefore couldn't respond to the issue.

There were seven quirk users who had attacked the school.

Two had been killed, the one that Maki, Surei, and Amaya had faced. She had fallen to her death but not before taking their friend with her to the grave.

(Surei was given the honorary hero award for her actions.)

The other killed was a man who had a long history of crimes and robbing. He had been taken out by a group of eight students in revenge for having killed their class rep of 2B.

Three others had been taken into custody. The man at the gate was knocked out by one of the heroes, the tree one, while the Best Jeanist along with several of his sidekicks and two other pro-heroes captured the other two.

However, the last two were still missing. The one that Maki and Surei had dismembered in the hallway had disappeared, somehow still alive. While the last one, no one knew who or what they looked like, being dubbed 'the Phantom'.

There were no leads on who or where they are and soon enough they pair would become just more uncaught villains never to be seen again.

At least for the time being.

* * *

Everyone was mad.

The sadness the plagued the school had changed. Forming into hatred and anger.

Angry because their friends were dead. Angry because the school was supposed to be safe yet somehow it wasn't. Angry because the school didn't have any protocols in place and just left the students to die. And they were angry because despite being in an area with two of the highest profile hero agencies, there were four others within an hour away from their city.

Yet when the students were locked inside the school, when they were dying left and right, not one hero came. It was two long hours before the heroes had arrived, cleaning up the mess that they along with the cops and school had to deal with.

Time passed, but it didn't stop the resentment and anger that built up in the school. It had been three months since the incident but time for the students didn't make the emotions lessened, instead of fueling it.

While the school was a private that focused on hero work and preparation for a career based like those of U.A, Shiketsu or Ketsubutsu, the school was very community-based in its the area.

And so, on one afternoon, during the student's homeroom, in class 1B, where Maki's class was, the students began to talk.

Talk wasn't uncommon for the students. Especially for teens, but this talk wasn't common for what some had once hoped to become when they were older.

"What if we took justice into our own hands?"

Hoshi had stated that day in the classroom, drawing the attention of everyone around him as the voices hushed. There was no teacher in the room, and so many spoke freely, but never this freely.

Responses threw through the air everything from:

'That's not heroic'

'But what if we get caught?'

"Vigilantism is illegal!"

To others agreeing with the male:

"Hoshi-kun's right!"

'Who better to fight crime than us?'

'If the heroes can't protect us, then we will'

'You think we could catch the Phantom then?'

And so on and so on the conversations spiraled until just about everyone in the class agreed with the idea. Or at least were going to report such behavior to neither the school nor the authorities. Why would they anyway? They failed the students, they couldn't be trusted.

"What do you think Maki-chan?" Amaya asked her while their fellow students around them chattered about a group name, outfits, and how to best use their quirks.

The orange haired girl looked up from her book, looking at the girl with a raised brow as she took in the sounds around her, "It's not a bad idea, but without any guidance or plan, you will all get caught by the police or worse the heroes."

"Then what do you propose Himura-san?" Hoshi asked her, coming up to her desk along with Shigure who stood there listening.

She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment before opening them again, looking straight at the two males, "Well, if I may, I believe if we come up with some form of alias, as well as code names to identify each other with is for the best," several students around them turned to listen, "But we will also need entirely new communication devices, we can't use our own phones or computers, those can lead back to us."

"Kohana from the class 1C can scramble signals if that helps," one girl called out as a boy from the front of the class added, "Koen-Senpai can make copies of items, he'll defiantly want in on this!"

Maki continued, "Then we need to all be skilled enough to avoid detection-" a few voices tried to interject but she paid them no mind, "We can't get caught, we may get lighter punishments as we are junior high kids, but if we keep this up until say high school, we have to remain in the shadows." There was a hum of agreements.

"Alright, then Himura -san what else do you suggest?" Her eyes fell back on Hoshi who stood with arms crossed but from his side, Shigure had started writing down the things she was saying.

"Well, we have to all know one another's strength and weaknesses. And we can't allow one another to go off on our own. Groups of three would be for the best, and they should play off one another."

"Sounds like you've had this idea for a while Maki-san," Shigure said looking up from his notebook while she shrugged replying with a simple, 'Something like that'.

Amaya bounced on her heels beside her, "Ooh what about costumes?" a few of their classmates broke out in whispers over the idea of costumes, especially Morai-san who had already started drafting ideas, if the moving pencil in his hand was any indication.

Maki shook her head though, "We can't have anything that traces back to any of us. Therefore we can't have unique hero costumes."

"That makes sense," Shigure said thinking, "We would need clothing that all of us can wear that hides our identity," he added writing in his notebook humming.

Amaya looked down dejected by nodded in agreement, "That makes sense, but maybe we could add small differentiating details into it. Like flowers or animal?" They gave her look as she continued, "Well think about it. It could be a way to have code names if we all have some sort of animal or flower, that way we can identify ourselves in our group without accidentally slipping up our names I think!"

"Say I had a dragonfly on my outfit somewhere and I went by 'Dragonfly' while Hoshi-kun is Rose and we put a rose on his thing."

Hoshi gaped, "Why would I have a rose?! I should be-"

"That sounds like a great idea," Naomi, the dark-haired girl who sat next to Maki stated, gathering a list of all their classmate's names."

Momoko, a pink haired girl with some moon quirk and her twin, Monoko, agreed, "Like the girls could have some animal while the boys have a flower!"

Their class rep protested or at least tried to as the class began adding their names and symbol they'd like to Naomi's paper all while he was left ignored.

"Oi Himura-san," Daisuke called from Naomi's desk, "What animal do you want? Most of the class has already picked theirs and Morai-kun is already starting to make the costumes with Sakimi-chan."

The orange haired girl shrugged thinking to herself a moment before recalling a certain animal mask she once had. Casting her eyes downward at the paper and then back at the blue-haired male she nodded, "A hound."

"A hound Maki-chan?" Amaya asked curiously, "So like a dog then? I thought you were more of a cat person." She didn't respond back to her, instead of going over to Shigure who had completed making a list of everything they needed to do while Hoshi, albeit still upset over being referred to as 'Rose', looked over their shoulders pointing out what they should add or change.

Their class rep may have been arrogant but he was smart. Not to mention the influences both financially and reputation-wise would be useful should they actually do this.

"So," Shigure began, standing in the front of the class, Hoshi and Maki to his sides, despite the fact she was neither on the student council nor was the third in command, that had originally been Surei, but the two males hadn't seemed to care much.

The class all turned to the brunette boy with the notebook, "If we are going to do this, and really do it, we should vote. It only seems right, ne?"

It wasn't much of a surprise that just about everyone voted 'yes' on becoming a very illegal and very large organized crime-fighting group. Those who had voted no or absented were then sworn into secrecy by the class.

And so it was born, a group of phantom vigilantes, one that would soon gain traction throughout Japan and the rest of the Hero world, and within five years time, they would be placed on the Most Wanted List for elven different countries.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Maki is just entering Junior high, aka she's around 12-13 in age

Taiyou is several years older, about 15ish

Shigure is also a reference to Fruits Basket

Amaya- Name means 'heavenly valley'

Hoshi - Name meaning 'star'

All Might -The reason All Might didn't come was that this is taking place right after his fight with One for All.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sup long time no update. I was very surprised to see that people were still reading this despite not updating for months, so thank you?!

I was feeling a bit dejected with this fic after receiving a lot of criticism with this fic. But I am back now.

All I will say is, yeah, there isn't a lot developed yet, as I have to write childhood arcs (as I do with the majority of my fics regarding reincarnated characters). Secondly, yes I understand full well that Maki is seeming OP, but she isn't perfect and has many issues especially regarding others and her emotions, but I suppose I didn't portray this well enough? Thirdly, the reason Maki is good with her quirk/abilities is that this is her fourth life, her first was 'real-world' second was me paying homage to Naruto while the third was supposed to be Hunger Games based. She also trains and recalls the info from her previous life. But then again, perhaps I didn't incorporate this information well enough.

Anyhow, that's all I have to say right now. I can't guarantee the update schedule for this fic, but I have outlined the next ten chapters so we shall see. I'm also in the process of two other MHA fics too!


End file.
